


Show Me Your Teeth

by Luthor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (and we're not talking about food kids), Alternate Universe - K/DA, Edging, F/F, Feeding, K/DA, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor/pseuds/Luthor
Summary: '“You want it,” Evelynn tells her, gaze falling to the bubblegum pink of her mouth. “I know you’ve thought about it before.”“I’ve been curious,” Ahri agrees, andgod, but Evelynn looks like she might justeat her upat the admission. “Why are you encouraging me?”Evelynn’s eyes narrow.“I’ve been curious, too.”'





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teeth - Lady Gaga. I don't... need to explain? hehe 
> 
> This was prompted by multiple anons on tumblr who are, apparently, as horny for this entire concept as I am, so there's that.

Ahri finds anonymity in a dark room where a bassline pounds through her veins with more strength than the vodka.

She is windswept and over-warm, and she dances until her feet ache and then some.

It has been years since Ahri has done this— _properly_ done this. The club that she’s in is an old favourite. The building itself had once held a thriving Busan bank, and has kept many of its original fittings. Vault doors line the walls like ostentatious decorations, reflecting the metallic shine of neon and strobe lighting, and hiding private rooms with unseen meetings that those who keep their business to the dance floor know not to question.

It is the first time that Ahri has been back here in over twelve months – longer, perhaps – and it has changed little, in both decoration and in the freedom that it gives her to _be_ here, as herself, one famous face amongst many, none of them really _seeing_ each other. That’s the beauty of a place like this; it’s her identity that gets her through the door, and which she leaves behind there, also. Whatever is left of her takes an elevator three storeys beneath surface level to lose herself in the dark.

There’s something wild in the air down here, something primitive, in the way that it’s kept so contained, so removed from the rest of the living world. It fills Ahri with a sense of magnificent unimportance, the same feeling she gets when she’s standing on a clear night sky beneath so many stars. Her head swims with how little she is, how insignificant. The feeling is so rare that she becomes instantly drunk on it.

Ahri throws her arms in the air to the music and _howls_ like a she’s something wild.

The writhing bodies in her immediate circle howl right back at her, answering her primal call, and for those few scattered seconds they all belong to the same lost spirit that had brought them here.

 

Ahri escapes the dance floor while one song sinks into the beat of another.

Her chest is heaving from exertion, and her hairline is damp with sweat. She takes herself to the bar, where she orders a drink that’s at least forty percent ice and non-alcoholic. She finishes half of it in three long draws, the glass steadily warming to her palm while her other hand pinches the straw to her lips, keeping it steady as the rest of the room stops spinning.

Over the rim of her glass, Ahri catches the eye of a dark-haired woman from across the bar.

The woman is traditionally attractive with her rounded face and large eyes, and a mock beauty spot drawn on to one cheekbone. Ahri smiles at her when she meets her gaze. She feels it stronger, right then, the coiling in her stomach that had led her to this club in favour of all others. There’s just nowhere else that she could so easily, while still so discreetly, find a lover for the night.

“My, my, what have we here?”

Ahri’s spine straightens at the voice. It is instantly recognisable, except—

“You said that you had plans tonight.”

Ahri turns toward Evelynn with nothing short of accusation, pinching the straw away from her lips. Evelynn slides into place beside her, disrupting the atmosphere with both her perfume and her presence. Both hang heavy in the air around Ahri. Her heels give Evelynn at least an inch on her, but Evelynn is larger than life, regardless. She has always had the ability to fill a room with the same consistency as smoke.

“I did,” Evelynn answers her while waving down a bartender. “They changed.”

She places an order for a drink so bitter that Ahri clutches her own in sympathy. Less than a moment later, the bartender sets the drink down in front of her and Evelynn wraps a hand around the glass with a tap of her pointed nails. Her eyes slant across to the woman with the beauty spot at the opposite end of the bar, now attempting to garner Ahri’s attention. Evelynn turns back to her in askance.

“Business or pleasure?”

Ahri feels her face flush.

“Who, her? No. Neither.” She twirls the straw between her finger and thumb, and hopes the blush burning up her throat can be put down to the dancing, or else the alcohol. “I only came here to dance. I’m not looking for company.”

As soon as she says it, Ahri knows that Evelynn has smelled the lie.

“Of course, you’re not,” Evelynn teases. “I’m here with entirely unrelated intentions in mind, also.”

Her smile makes Ahri’s stomach flip, so she turns her attention out toward the dance floor. It’s not that she has any reason to feel embarrassed, she tells herself. She’s a grown woman and her business is her own, and Evelynn, of all people, has zero right to make her feel shame over wanting a no-strings-attached hook-up.

Except, it’s not shame that Evelynn is provoking within her. It’s almost certainly not Evelynn’s intention to, either.

But it is just the wrong amount of excitement, mixed with just the right amount of alcohol, with _just enough_ suggestion in Evelynn’s tone, that Ahri’s mind takes her to places that she wishes it wouldn’t. _She’s looking for somebody to take home,_ a little voice inside her head points out. _She wants someone to warm her bed, just like you._

Ahri pushes a proverbial cork into the bottleneck of that thought, tells it, _be quiet_. She takes another sip from her drink in the hopes that it’ll sober her up quicker.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you out tonight,” Ahri says, feeling Evelynn’s gaze on her.

Evelynn turns to rest one side against the bar, and the movement causes her arm to brush against Ahri’s, bare flesh against bare flesh. Ahri feels gooseflesh erupt across her skin where Evelynn had made contact, and disguises her body’s reaction as an unrelated shiver. Evelynn’s smiling mouth tells her just how convincing that had been.

“You offered to bring me,” she reminds Ahri, making her frown.

“You turned me down.”

Evelynn’s smile deepens.

“Yet, here we are. As if the fates had higher plans for us both.” She knocks back her drink and sets the glass on the bar with an inaudible clink. “Come, then— let us not deny them.”

Ahri looks at her with silent reproach as a manicured hand is offered her way. She tilts her chin upward, defiant in the face of Evelynn’s demand, and it feels good for all but a second, until Evelynn’s smile curls sharper, still. As though she knows something that Ahri doesn’t. She’s insufferable, but Ahri is just tipsy enough that her demanding nature is more endearing than it is intolerable.

“Maybe I’ve rescinded my offer,” she says, pursing her lips around her straw.

Evelynn leans in to her with a smile that’s all bite.

Before Ahri can make sense of anything other than the face that’s suddenly uncomfortably close to her own, Evelynn is slipping the drink out of her hands and discarding it somewhere along with her own empty glass on the bar. Ahri mourns its loss, if only for the distraction that it had provided. More so, when Evelynn’s gaze searches her face like a lioness looking for weak spots amongst a herd.

“Perhaps you should reconsider,” she suggests.

Dazed, Ahri takes her hand.

“Only because I want to.”

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself, darling,” Evelynn says around a throaty chuckle.

Ahri pretends to ignore her.

The crowds make space for them on the dance floor, and here, at least, it’s easier for Ahri to loosen the tension that Evelynn has a habit of drawing out of her. It’s not that they clash, per se. It’s not even that Ahri dislikes her. On the contrary, there’s something about Evelynn that draws her in, that attracts her, the way that moths are attracted to flames.

Ahri doesn’t know how else to describe it, if not self-sabotage.

From the moment that Ahri had first met her, she had recognised that Evelynn was not the kind of person that you could put your romantic feelings into with the expectation of them ever coming back out from the other side, unharmed. Evelynn is as elusive as smoke, if she wishes to be. Try to grab hold of her, and she’ll dissipate around your fingers like a fistful of chalk dust.

Ahri has built her friendship with Evelynn on this simple fact. It is a rule, if you like, that Evelynn makes so _tempting_ to break.

Ahri’s thoughts are disrupted by a pair of hands at her hips, bodily positioning her so that her back is pressed against something warm and solid. Her muscles lock up until she recognises the plume of perfume now surrounding her. It smells like too-fast late night car rides and a penchant for expensive jewellery, and Ahri lets her body relax against Evelynn’s front. It’s the only thing that keeps her upright while she makes sense of her new perspective, and scowls.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Evelynn murmurs by the side of her head, and Ahri feels the point of her chin against her hair. “It’s distracting. Stop it.”

“You’re crowding me,” Ahri complains, but makes no move to create more space between them.

Evelynn doesn’t say much, after that, but her presence is loud enough that Ahri cannot forget that she’s there. Her body is a constant against Ahri’s own, even when they’re not touching. She is the space between them, warm and writhing, honey-sweet and thick and heady, and she is too many hands on Ahri’s body at once— it makes her dizzy.

As she loses herself in the rhythm, Ahri is pressed by a sense of arousal that surprises her, near overwhelms her, until she realises that it is not her own. The revelation shocks her out of her dancing, and she turns to Evelynn to demand an explanation, but the look on the other woman’s face steals her voice.

Evelynn looks entirely in touch with the music, moving to the beat as though it were just an extension of her pulse.

She is hips and legs and curling arms, and the play of coloured lighting against pale skin.

(Ahri can appreciate dancing as an art form; she could watch Kai’Sa perform all day and not become tired of the other woman’s discipline and grace. This is different. Evelynn’s movements are not practiced, but instinctual. She is not so much reacting to the music as she is seemingly _manipulating_ it— and every person that it touches.)

She is alert and watching the crowd the way that a conductor looks upon an orchestra, a puppeteer inspecting her strings, and Ahri is mesmerised. She has been friends with Evelynn for many years, and she is no stranger to what Evelynn is or the secrets that she keeps (Evelynn has too many shadows; sometimes, Ahri doubts there’s anything more to her), but she has never seen her feed before, and can only guess as to why Evelynn would allow her to, now.

Curious, Ahri watches her until she realises what she’s doing, and then she’s _mortified_.

“Stop that,” she says, loud enough to be heard over the music. “You’re killing my buzz.”

Evelynn slides closer, an arm around her waist. She is all amusement until Ahri turns so that she does not have to see her.

“Stop what?”

“You know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t be precious,” Evelynn purrs before her attention returns to the crowd.

Ahri tries to ignore her but desire coils inside of her, serpentine, and turns her breathing laboured. She can feel the phantom touch of Evelynn’s enthrallment against her bare skin, stroking through her hair, calling her in, beckoning her closer. It is warm like a body grinding against her back, a mouth against her ear, a hand that slides ever higher along her thigh, and all without her actually being _touched_.

Ahri tries to fight it, but her arousal is a quicksand that she is drowning in, and Evelynn barely seems to notice.

“Control yourself,” Ahri groans. “It’s embarrassing.”

At once, her arousal intensifies as Evelynn sweeps in like a mist. If Ahri were to close her eyes, she’d become lost in the depth of it.

(A part of her more than wants to.)

“So quick to judge me, but look at yourself.” Evelynn _tsks_ against her ear. “You’re practically drooling.”

Air hisses past Ahri’s teeth.

“ _사이렌_.”

“Relax, you’re not my target tonight.”

Ahri shrugs her off with a scowl, her stomach knotting with a confusing mix of embarrassment and desire.

Evelynn takes herself away, still laughing.

She remains close enough that Ahri can watch, from her peripheral, the way in which Evelynn assesses the other dancers. She draws a little closer to those in their immediate vicinity, just enough to entice a partner, but Evelynn seems to quickly lose interest and move on. Ahri does not bother to hide her staring when Evelynn winds up sandwiched between a couple that had previously been grinding together, a grin on her face, her arms thrown skyward.

Ahri watches the faces of the couple dancing with her, and wonders if that’s what she had looked like while she had been dancing with Evelynn, too. Mesmerised, like the rest of the club had disappeared and there was only Evelynn left, utterly consuming her attention.

As with the others, however, her own attention soon wanes, and Evelynn slips free from the couple.

She either pretends or genuinely does not notice the way that they reach after her when she is gone.

“You’re a pickier eater than I thought,” Ahri tells her when Evelynn returns with a pinch of dissatisfaction in the set of her mouth. “What— you can’t find _anything_ that you’re looking for in here?”

“Don’t gloat,” Evelynn snaps. “It doesn’t suit your pretty face.”

Ahri is momentarily taken aback by the flare of her temper.

Evelynn slips into place beside her, dancing with her eyes closed, and Ahri feels the effects of her thrall wearing off. Her own arousal is barely a pulse between her legs, and easily ignored, at that. Ahri feels a strange tug on her innate need to please, to appease, easily ignored. Stronger still, however, is the pure curiosity that drives her closer to Evelynn.

“What about him?”

Evelynn’s amber eyes open.

She regards the man in question – attractive, well-built – with a dull gaze, and reserves her curiosity for Ahri. When Evelynn looks like she may actually question her interest, Ahri turns away in the pretence of a dance move, and makes her answers as elusive as her body. Evelynn watches her go, and allows it.

“Inebriated,” she says, finally, and no amount of serum could cure the venom with which the word drips. Evelynn’s face pinches as though she can still taste it. “It takes half the fun out of it.”

Ahri tucks this morsel of information away with a nod.

Her eyes settle on the couple that Evelynn had sandwiched herself between moments before. “What about them?”

“Too easy.”

Evelynn’s disdainful stare returns to the pair, and Ahri can understand this one, at least. The couple are barely dancing together, anymore, and even Ahri can sense the disinterest with which they each appear to be searching for a new partner. Evelynn is far too vain to break up a partnership that is already splitting of its own volition.

“I didn’t know you put so much thought into it,” she says, when the search begins to feel hopeless. “Any one of these people would do if you were hungry enough.”

Evelynn’s gaze cuts across the space between them just as the DJ switches tracks.

The new song sinks the room into a heady trance until the beat picks up again, and before Ahri can see how she does it, Evelynn is moving closer. They dance facing one another, unspeaking, gazes locked. Ahri isn’t sure if she’s being challenged or searched, but she gives it right back as good as she gets. Evelynn is the first to break their battle of the wills by looking away.  

“You’re thinking too literally,” she says. “If I were simply _eating them_ , you’re right, any one would do.”  

Ahri frowns.

No, she does not know a lot about how Evelynn sustains herself, but they have been friends for long enough for Ahri to draw her own conclusions. Evelynn is less inclined to Instagram-worthy dish pictures, but her _meals_ have a habit of making the headlines when she’s hungry enough, regardless of whether anybody ever comes to the right conclusion.

“The point is to find somebody weak of mind, no? An easy target.”

“If you’re looking for an appetizer, I suppose.” Evelynn sniffs, dismissive. “But I’ve come to find satisfaction in a challenge. There’s more to— _savour_ , shall we say, when there’s something to conquer.”

Ahri moves so that her back is to Evelynn, and Evelynn does not hesitate to close the distance between them. Ahri presses back against her with a sigh. Evelynn’s hands are firm and direct upon her hips, and she pulls Ahri back against her own front, eliminating all space between them. Their hips fall into the same gyrating pattern in line with the song’s beat, and Ahri raises her hands in the air with the music. Evelynn’s own trail up her body, along each slender arm, and then back down again— sizing her up.

Ahri shivers with the attention.

Her arms come down from behind, curling back into Evelynn, where she sinks a hand into her hair.

“It sounds like you’re looking for a fight more than a lover,” Ahri growls, turning her face to better see Evelynn over her shoulder.

Evelynn’s eyes glint amber-bright and curious in the dark.

“And that sounded like a challenge.” She arches a brow when Ahri does not correct her. “Careful, _gumiho_. I’d wear you like a scarf.”

(Oh, but there is a mental image.)

Ahri isn’t sure what makes her do it, whether the promise of a challenge or simply having Evelynn so close. Her smile becomes all teeth as she takes a fistful of Evelynn’s hair, just tight enough for her to feel the pull. Evelynn’s jaw loosens, lips parting. She watches Ahri through hooded eyes, and sinks her fingers into the supple flesh of her hips until her nails _bite_. That oppressive heat from earlier returns with a vengeance, arousal burning between Ahri’s legs like stirred embers fizzling back into life.

She feels an other-worldly sense of power at the ends of her fingertips.

“I was too hasty, earlier,” Evelynn says throatily, and the world falls away behind them. It could be just the two of them left in the middle of the dance floor, and Ahri wouldn’t notice. “I’ve found exactly what I’m looking for.”

Ahri intends to respond, but her own arousal overwhelms her.

“That again?” she asks, panting, and finally loses Evelynn’s gaze when she closes her eyes and tips her head back against her shoulder. “I thought you’d exercised your thrall enough for one night. Doesn’t it become tiring?”

Evelynn chuckles low in her throat.

“Oh, kitten, that’s not _me_.”           

Ahri’s teeth sink into her lower lip.

She can’t say whether she turns first, or if Evelynn turns her, but seconds later they are chest-to-chest, and her hand is no longer tight around Evelynn’s hair, but cupping the back of her head. Evelynn presses closer, still, until Ahri feels the barest brush of her nose against the tip of her own. When she talks, Ahri can taste her breath on her lips.

“Why now?” Evelynn demands, and Ahri knows what she’s asking but not how to answer.

She has felt this _thing_ connecting her to Evelynn since she first saw the other woman, and it has always been easy to disregard, to ignore, even when Evelynn does not make it easy. That Evelynn had recognised it, also, that she’d been _fully aware_ , makes Ahri’s chest burn. Evelynn’s watchful eyes narrow and then relax. She seems to come to her own conclusion, and that’s enough for her.

“Consider this your last chance to put an end to this before anything happens.”

“Before what happens?” Ahri asks, as if she doesn’t already know, as if her body isn’t already aching for it. Evelynn frowns at her blatant attempt at naivety, fingers curling tighter against her hips. It is a minor punishment that clears the haze in Ahri’s mind some. “We probably shouldn’t,” she gasps. “It’s such a bad idea.”

“You want it,” Evelynn tells her, gaze falling to the bubblegum pink of her mouth. “I know you’ve thought about it before.”

“I’ve been curious,” Ahri agrees, and _god_ , but Evelynn looks like she might just _eat her up_ at the admission. “Why are you encouraging me?”

Evelynn’s eyes narrow.

“I’ve been curious, too.”

Well, that’s what Ahri will put it down to, then – curiosity – and it almost makes it feel innocent.

She sinks forward and eliminates the distance between them, and finally, _finally_ , captures Evelynn’s mouth with her own. It is the first and last time that Evelynn allows her to dominate the kiss, and then she takes over. She is firm hands at Ahri’s jaw, against her throat, holding her in place, directing her movement, and Ahri can do nothing but bend to her will.

Evelynn kisses her like she has a point to prove, or like she’s maybe already proven it, and it’s all Ahri can do to keep from losing her mind. She can feel Evelynn’s hunger in the way that she kisses, and in the fingers that tremble and press just _too close_ into her skin, to the point of being on the precipice of uncomfortable. The hint of pain only proves to heighten Ahri’s desire.

When Evelynn manoeuvres a thigh between her legs, Ahri breaks the kiss with a gasp.

“Take me home,” she blurts, and whether it’s down to the look on her face, or the growl in her voice, Evelynn can only nod and agree.

 

The shock of cold air is an antithesis to the atmosphere that they leave behind in the club, and for a moment Ahri worries that Evelynn will change her mind before they can even make it to her car. She wobbles once when her heel clips the uneven edge of a flagstone, and Evelynn steadies her before she can fully trip.

She sends Ahri a look that probes deeper than the wind.

“Should you be driving?” Ahri asks her.

“I’ve had one drink,” Evelynn shrugs, but that searching gaze does not leave Ahri’s face. “Having second thoughts?”

Ahri shakes her head. “Are you?”

“Never.” Evelynn unlocks her car with a smile. In the sudden flash of light, Ahri makes out three separate shadows behind her, each curling in different directions like some kind of biblical monstrosity. “I don’t believe in regret, or second chances. I can just drop you off home tonight, and we won’t speak of this again.”

Ahri holds her gaze and knows that she means it.

The night time air has sobered her, and she takes a moment to push her hair out of her face and properly consider what it is she’s getting herself into. She does not think that Evelynn is the type of friend that she’d lose for sleeping with her, but it stands to reason that this situation has the potential to make things awkward between them. Ahri doesn’t feel entirely convinced that it’s worth that risk.

(Then she remembers that wild girl she had been in the club, and it steels her nerve.)

“I said no, didn’t I?” she says, eventually, and opens the passenger’s side car door. “Let’s go, it’s cold.”

Ahri looks expectantly up at Evelynn once she has seated herself inside the car, and finds only amused satisfaction in her friend’s face.

“Alright,” Evelynn agrees, “but don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

The car door closes on her moments later, and Evelynn rematerializes in the driver’s seat. She leans across the centre console as her body is still reforming, and brings with her a smoke cloud that smells like ozone and the spike of her perfume. “Fasten your seatbelt, darling,” she tells Ahri, one hand on her thigh, “and scream if you want to go faster.”

The car peels out onto the road with a screech of rubber against tarmac before Ahri can retort, the club and surrounding buildings becoming blurs of light in Ahri’s window.

Her heart almost gives out from the rush.

 

They arrive back at K/DA’s shared group house much sooner than they legally should.

The house is quiet but for the two of them, but Ahri prefers it that way, with what she’s about to do.

She follows Evelynn down the spiral staircase to the house’s lowest level, just beneath the surface, where a stone-walled cellar keeps various vintage wines in organised racks. The sound of their heels ricochets around the open area, over-loud and obtrusive, giving Ahri the feeling that she’s perhaps trespassing somewhere that she shouldn’t be.

Evelynn had been quite certain, when asked, that she wanted her room down here.

It’s out of the way, she had said, and she needed her privacy.

None had had reason to argue against her.

The temperature is cooler down here, and Ahri hugs her arms around herself until they reach Evelynn’s bedroom, at the furthest corner. When the door opens, Ahri sees the room already lit by several UV lights against one wall. The lights, tinted vaguely in pinks and purples, hang above a smattering of plants that Ahri doesn’t recognise, but which all sport exotic looking flowers. It’s one of the homelier touches that Evelynn has made to the room, in the midst of so much dark furniture.

Evelynn slinks to the furthest wall to turn on a low lamp that better lights the space. The new light source reveals the art on the walls, her jewellery on appropriate stands surrounding the dresser, and a deep magenta oval shaped rug at the room’s centre.

Ahri has had little reason to come down here, before. She is familiar with the room, of course, but a part of her always feels like an intruder whenever she finds herself inside Evelynn’s private quarters, more so here at night. Intimacy lingers like an overly-strong fragrance within the room, and has a way of making Ahri feel keenly uncomfortable— or, at least, it had.

Tonight, that intimacy is rather fitting.

It lends Ahri the confidence to further enter the room, and she investigates the bed before she sits.

The mattress gives comfortably beneath her, and Ahri spreads her hands out to either side, leaning into them, running her fingers over the expensive sheets. It’s no surprise that Evelynn would have spent a fortune on them, and some base instinct in Ahri makes her want to roll around in the luxury of it all, to feel the silk sheets against her naked skin.

The mental image stuns her.

As a rule, they don’t bring guests back with them to the shared house. The knowledge that she will be Evelynn’s first – in this bed, at least – makes her blood hum.

Swallowing, Ahri looks up in search of Evelynn.

The other woman is leaning against her dresser, backlit by the UV lighting. She has one hand around her own middle, the other to her mouth, as though she’s deep in thought. She is watching Ahri with eyes that glint in the dark. The look on Evelynn’s face shoots right through her, picking her apart.

(Evelynn has a special way of making her feel naked without removing a slip of her attire, and that has never felt more truthful than in this moment.)

In the quiet between them, Ahri realises that neither of them has spoken since leaving the club, and it begins to draw on her insecurities.

“What are you looking for?” she whispers to Evelynn, whose shoulders rise with the deep breath that she takes in, breaking her inertia.

“I’m waiting for you to change your mind.”

There’s just enough amusement in Evelynn’s tone that Ahri steels her gaze.

“Come here,” she demands, and enjoys too much the look of delighted surprise on Evelynn’s face at her request.

She nods her head, and drops the hand from her mouth and, “very well,” she says, in a voice that destroys any attempt at hiding how much she wants this.

Evelynn stalks across the room toward her, entirely at her own pace. Her strides are both purposeful and languid, and Ahri finds herself drawn to the exaggerated swaying of her hips— entirely for her benefit, she is sure. When she stops before her, Ahri shuffles further back on the bed, and Evelynn mounts her with a knee to either side of her hips. The bed dips with the weight of her, and Ahri sighs when she has Evelynn in her lap, a solid, corporeal presence.

Her body is all the reassurance that Ahri had been looking for.

Evelynn’s hands go to her face, sink into her hair, pushing it away from her throat, while Ahri keeps her own behind her for support.

She wets her lips and watches the look on Evelynn’s face with interest.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she says.

“With a woman—?”

“With a woman like _you_.”

Evelynn makes a pleased humming noise.

“Don’t worry,” she says, “I’ll take good care of you.”

And, then she’s kissing her.

She’s kissing her, and Ahri hears her own pulse racing past her eardrums as though they’re back in the club, in the midst of the intoxicating atmosphere that had led them here. She presses closer, her hands coming to settle on Evelynn’s hips, urging their bodies together. The act is futile with this many articles of clothing still between them, and Ahri draws back from the kiss with a noise like a growl.

Her hands fumble with the button on Evelynn’s skirt, but stop when Evelynn tilts her chin back up again to see her.  

“Patience,” Evelynn tells her.

Ahri whines, the noise coming from somewhere low in her throat. “I want to touch you.”

“All in good time.”

Evelynn’s hand is whisper-soft against her cheek, while the other presses into Ahri’s chest and pushes with enough force to land her on her back. The fall knocks the breath right out of her, and stirs up the sweet-smelling laundry detergent that Evelynn uses to wash her bed sheets – lilies and honeysuckle. All of Ahri’s blonde hair splays out before her, while Evelynn looms into sight from above, smiling in a way that makes Ahri’s toes curl. There is something feral in Evelynn’s excitement, something that makes Ahri’s heart pound inside her chest.

“I thought you were hungry,” she sighs, but even as she says it, Ahri knows there’s no goading Evelynn into doing what she wants. Damnit, if she won’t still try, though. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?”

“Didn’t _your_ mother ever teach you not to play with girls like me?”

Ahri makes a noise that sounds like _touché_.

“Shush, now,” Evelynn tells her. “I want to taste you.”

Ahri sucks a breath in at the idea, but it’s her jugular that Evelynn’s lips move toward, and where she peppers kisses feather-light against her skin. Ahri leans into the contact, closing her eyes. Her hands fall back against the bedsheets, fingers delving into silk, while her body arches upward for more contact.

All reserve that she had held about this encounter dissipates into the dark of the room.

This is not what she had been expecting.

If nothing else, she had imagined that this would _hurt_ more, but Evelynn is perfect tenderness in the way that her mouth caresses Ahri’s skin. She opens her mouth and lathes kisses along her throat until Ahri’s eyes are rolling into the back of her head. Her arousal builds, but not like it had in the club. It sneaks up on her, crawls through her body like a slow-spreading fire, catching her unawares.

Ahri suffers in the magnitude of it, while Evelynn’s mouth grazes down to her collarbones, gently tugging her clothing out of the way to give herself better access. Her tongue just-skims the tops of her breasts, but she retreats again when Ahri leans into the contact.

“Eve,” she groans, falling back to the bed.

She needs to be _touched_. She needs the ache inside of her to be sated before it consumes her.

Evelynn’s fingers slip up the front of Ahri’s top, chasing the smooth skin of her stomach all the way up to cup a lace-covered breast. Her touch is not gentle, here, but firm— demanding. She squeezes her hand around Ahri’s breast, finds the bud of her nipple through the near-sheer material of her bralette, and rolls it between her fingers until Ahri can no longer contain a soft moan, and then—

She goes no further.

The pleasure plateaus on just-short of enough.

Ahri barely contains a growl, while Evelynn teases her until her patience spreads thin.

“You didn’t just bring me down here to tease me, did you?” she asks, and it sounds an awful lot like, “ _disappointing_.”

As soon as the words leave her lips, Evelynn rears up from where she had been pressing kisses into Ahri’s chest. She supports herself with a hand to Ahri’s ribs, the other closing near-uncomfortably around her throat, and leans in until their faces are scant centimetres apart. Slender fingers press against her windpipe, just short of terminating the air supply.

This close, there is no escaping her gaze.

“You will be respectful while I have you in my bed, is that understood?” Evelynn hisses, and fear twines with Ahri’s arousal, sending her pulse into a confusing frenzy. The suddenness in the change of atmosphere has her wide-eyed and blushing. “You are my guest here and I want to take my time with you, so you will _be patient_.”

Ahri nods her head as well as she can with Evelynn’s hand around her throat.

She has seen Evelynn’s more demanding nature first-hand, but Ahri has never been this close to the knife-tip receiving end of it, and she doesn’t understand why it makes her wetter than she’d been in the club. She presses her thighs together discreetly, while Evelynn loosens her grip on her neck, some.

“Good,” she hums, and her fingers relax but do not retreat, “now that we have that cleared up—”

Evelynn interrupts her breathing, this time, not with a hand around her throat, but with a mouth against her lips. The kiss is demanding and ungentle, and Ahri gives herself over to it on instinct, with her proverbial tail tucked between her legs. She opens her mouth to the kiss and Evelynn plunders her with her tongue.

It’s all Ahri can do to keep a grip on the sheets when Evelynn’s thigh nudges her own apart, and presses into place between them. She remains perfectly subservient against the onslaught. Ahri does not feel confident enough that Evelynn would not punish her, if she tried to grab her hips and force them closer together, and _gods above_ , but Ahri needs her not to stop what she’s doing.

She settles instead for turning her knuckles white with how tightly she fists the sheets, and grinds herself up against Evelynn’s thigh like it’s all that she can do.

Having pity, perhaps, Evelynn adjusts her position some, and the change has all the more weight pressing into Ahri, that she gasps with the rush of her own arousal. She could rub herself to orgasm like this, probably, if Evelynn gave her long enough. She is wet enough for it, for sure. That Evelynn would _allow_ her, however—

As if on cue, Evelynn draws back from the kiss. She adjusts the position of her thigh once more so that Ahri loses some of that well-needed friction.

The movement is so predictable that Ahri sinks back against the bed with a sigh, but that is all there is to her protests, as she can feel Evelynn watching her closely. She will not provoke her temper again, not if it stops her from getting off, and Ahri knows that Evelynn is just petty enough that it would.

Evelynn shifts to properly straddle her hips, and like this she begins the slow reveal of Ahri’s body, slipping the top up over her head and down her arms. Evelynn discards it without care. She splays her palms over Ahri’s bare stomach, then up over her ribs, and Ahri arches ever so carefully into the touch, afraid to foster further rebuttal. Evelynn releases a husky laugh when she notices.  

“I knew you’d be good at this,” she says, as her hands complete the journey to Ahri’s breasts, palming them through the bralette – like she’s rewarding her for good behaviour. She captures Ahri’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and pinches not gently. “You’re so eager to please, aren’t you?”

“I just want you to fuck me already,” Ahri huffs, but her voice comes out weak, near-pleading.

Evelynn leans closer, just enough to barely-brush her smiling lips against Ahri’s mouth.

“Ask me nicely.”

Ahri closes her eyes and feels herself red-hot, flushed from her cheeks to her chest, and while a part of her wants to fight this, her body might actually _stop_ if Evelynn doesn’t get her off soon. “Please,” she hisses, and tries not to revel in the delighted little sigh that Evelynn releases above her.

“Good girl, _gumiho_ , you’re learning.”  

Ahri opens her eyes to watch as Evelynn’s hands disappear beneath her, searching for the clasp in the back of the bralette. She arches for her, giving her better room, but the fastening stands no chance against Evelynn’s expert fingers. It releases within seconds, and Evelynn draws the article away from her, flinging it across the bed and out of mind.

Her hands return to Ahri’s bare breasts, and they both moan when Evelynn palms them roughly between her hands.

She slides her body slowly down Ahri’s, until she’s on her belly between her legs, and replaces one hand with her mouth. Evelynn takes as much of her as will fit, hollowing her cheeks around her breast, pressing with the flat of her tongue against her nipple. Ahri cannot help but touch her, then; she curls her hands into Evelynn’s hair and whimpers while Evelynn toys with her.

Evelynn releases her breast with a wet noise, and returns immediately after with just the tip of her tongue, curling around Ahri’s nipple, flicking the sensitive bud of it until Ahri’s chest shudders with her breathing. Evelynn purses her lips around her and draws on her nipple until Ahri tips her head right back and groans.

Evelynn is sweetly smiling when she lifts her head to study the expression on her face.

“You’re precious,” she murmurs, playing with Ahri’s other nipple between her fingers.

“You’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever met,” Ahri tells her, and Evelynn laughs, delighted.

Ahri tips her head down to glare at her, but the look of unadulterated _want_ on Evelynn’s face takes her breath away. She loosens her hands in Evelynn’s hair and moves them down to her cheeks, instead, and it almost feels wrong to hold her this tenderly, and more so when Evelynn pinches her nipple with enough force to elicit a yelp.

Like this, Evelynn returns to her chest, holding Ahri’s gaze as she closes her mouth around her other nipple.

Pink hair falls into her face, but Ahri tucks it eagerly aside again.

She wants to be able to see her while she does this.

When Ahri’s hips once again begin to roll up against her stomach, Evelynn moves her attention to the undersides of her breasts, and then down her ribs, her stomach. She is close enough to the edge of the bed that she can slide easily off from it, and draws Ahri closer to the edge with her hands around her hips.

Standing above her, Evelynn finds the zipper in the side of Ahri’s skirt and rips it down. It parts with a metallic hiss, and Evelynn pulls the skirt down her legs immediately after. She is more careful in the way that she unfastens Ahri’s heels, her fingers firm but gentle as she slips her feet free, until Ahri is before her in nothing but her panties.

And, she is a vision.

Ahri has to plant her feet on the bed to keep from slipping off, and the position has her legs parting open, for both of them to see just how wet she already is. Evelynn’s smile is all sultry confidence when she notices. She steps closer with her hands on Ahri’s knees, drawing her fingers down, down to the soft of her thighs, parting them even further.

Ahri cannot stand to wait a second longer.

She moves her hands to the hem of her underwear, and feels Evelynn’s gaze keenly on her as she draws the last remaining article of her own clothing off.

Evelynn allows it with a considerate hum.

“Move up the bed,” she instructs, and Ahri scrambles to follow her order.

She falls back into downy pillows that still smell like Evelynn’s coconut-infused shampoo. Settled, she looks to Evelynn, standing still at the end of the bed, for further instruction. When none comes, Ahri draws her bottom lip between her teeth and parts her legs, again. She slides her own hands around her breasts, tweaking her nipples the way that she likes, and turns a darker shade of pink while Evelynn watches.

The look on her face implores Evelynn, _come and get me_ , and so she does.

There is something feline in the way that Evelynn crawls on hands and knees up the bed toward her. The sink of her shoulder blades reminds Ahri of a predatory big cat, of something with claws bigger than its teeth. Evelynn stops when she is hovering over her, and supports herself on just her knees while she takes Ahri’s hands away from her breasts.

Evelynn twines their fingers together and bends Ahri’s arms back into the pillows, pinning them there while her body sinks down into her, while she licks her tongue into Ahri’s mouth and claims her like it’s her god-given right. That thigh returns between Ahri’s own, bare where Evelynn’s skirt has ridden up, and Ahri rubs herself against it until it’s covered in her arousal.

Evelynn draws back from the kiss with a wet noise.

“You’re going to rut against my leg until you come, aren’t you?”

Ahri shivers at the base way in which she says it, and damnit, but she brings herself _so close_. She feels herself on the edge of her orgasm, and it would not take her long, she is already so far gone, and Evelynn has not even _touched her_. It is pride alone that makes her stop, that forces Ahri into pressing her hips back against the bed and keeping them there, even as the rest of her body trembles with the effort not to get herself off.

She breathes deeply, until she has a semblance of control over herself. Evelynn watches her with interest.

“I would have let you,” she says, studying Ahri’s flushed face.

She looks close to tears.

“I didn’t need it.”

Evelynn’s smile returns— sympathetic, hungry. “Don’t torture yourself, darling, that’s my job.”

As she says it, Evelynn’s mouth returns to her own, but not in a kiss.

She hovers there, lips parted, barely touching her, and then Ahri feels it— a _pulling_ sensation, as though something were being drawn from her.

The feeling is curious but not uncomfortable. It winds warm through her muscles, intensifying the pulse between her legs. Ahri keeps her eyes open and watches as Evelynn’s own burn brighter, like stoked embers, and then close. Suddenly, the draw intensifies, and arousal sharp as a knife-edge sinks into Ahri’s gut.

She is immediately on the edge of her orgasm again, but she is not allowed to crest it. It is instantly too much. It carries her arching body off the bed, and Ahri’s hands hit the sheets and scramble there for purchase. She feels as though she _cannot breathe_ —

Evelynn severs the connection with a heady groan, and Ahri’s body falls limp against the bed, panting.

“What was that?” she gasps, losing her voice, while Evelynn licks her lips.

“Oh, that was just a taste.” She opens her eyes and looks at Ahri, muscles becoming tense as she better positions herself above her. “And you’re just as good as I expected.”

Without hesitation, she grips Ahri by the jaw and draws from her again, and Ahri’s body breaks.

She is a scream caught in the throat, and muscles tearing themselves apart, and too many bright shapes behind the dark of her eyelids.

Ahri feels the feeding like being on the very tip of an intense orgasm, and not being allowed to tumble off from it. It is _just there_ for too long, burning her body with the need for release, and it is _excruciating_ —

The connection is cut without warning, and Ahri falls into her body with a cry, blearily blinking around the stars in her eyes. Above her, Evelynn stretches her limbs and curls closer into her. She presses kisses to Ahri’s chest, and Ahri’s body shivers, over-sensitive all over, like her skin has just been set on fire.

“Eve,” she whimpers, and Evelynn lifts her head.

Her eyes are perfectly golden and Ahri shivers when she cannot find her friend in them.

“ _Please_.”

She isn’t sure what she’s begging for, until Evelynn returns her mouth to her chest, and further down, still. Ahri hisses at the contact, while Evelynn leaves open-mouthed kisses down her body, to the apex of her thighs. She nudges Ahri’s legs apart, and they fall limp at either side of her, the strength utterly sapped from Ahri’s muscles.

It isn’t until Evelynn draws the broad width of her tongue along Ahri’s slit that she stirs again, legs jumping, hands clawing into Evelynn’s hair, and, “ _yes_ ,” she hisses, sobs, “right there, please, I need it just there— _don’t stop_.”

Evelynn indulges her.

She gathers Ahri’s arousal on her tongue, and draws her clit between her lips, and lashes against it until Ahri is keening and her back is arching off the bed, again. She is generous in her attention, and she keeps her hands firm against Ahri’s thighs so as to keep them from closing around her face. Like this, she pushes Ahri back into the bed and pins her there.

“ _More_ ,” Ahri chokes, her arousal pounding against Evelynn’s mouth.

Her hands tighten in the other’s hair, and are then promptly swatted away. Restraints around her wrists pull her arms down to the mattress and secure them there. When Ahri opens her eyes to see how Evelynn has done it, she gasps at the sight of her lashers wrapped around her arms, the diamond-point tips of them piercing the bed so as to pin her in place, utterly uncaring about the shredded silk sheets.

Ahri can’t explain why it turns her on all the more to see them— to feel them, softer than she would have ever imagined, against her bare skin.

She tests the hold, flexing her wrists, but the lashers have little give.

The thought of being entirely at Evelynn’s mercy sends a rush through her body, but then Ahri looks down at the other woman still between her legs, and knows that she needn’t be restrained at all for that to be the case. She thinks Evelynn must know, too, from the way that her eyes smile up at her.

Then Evelynn adjusts the rhythm of her tongue between her legs, and Ahri stops thinking altogether.

Again, her orgasm builds, and Ahri can taste the peak of it, if Evelynn would just allow her to _reach it_. She trembles and grinds her hips into Evelynn’s mouth, and thinks she might actually succeed in chasing her orgasm before Evelynn can tease her any further. Her heels begin to burn, and her entire body is faintly perspiring, and Ahri’s vision whites-out in premature ecstasy—

Evelynn rips a shout from Ahri’s throat when she pulls completely away from her, and before Ahri can further protest, Evelynn is surging up her body. She fists a hand in Ahri’s hair and bends her body forward, so that she can take her mouth in that not-kiss again, and pull the life right out of her.

Ahri stops breathing for the duration.

Her arousal has turned white-hot and desperate, and Ahri needs an end to it.

She would beg if only Evelynn would allow her.

Ahri can feel her orgasm like a constant pressure, _right there_ , just a hair’s breadth away from completion. Evelynn slips a hand between her thighs, careful and precise fingers circling her clit, and Ahri would cry from the intensity of her own pleasure if her body were currently able. She is so close already that she tumbles somewhat devastatingly into her climax as soon as Evelynn releases her, having taken her fill.

Ahri’s body contorts from the bed with a shout while Evelynn’s fingers go still between her legs.

She can feel Evelynn thrumming through her veins, still, soft as smoke and just as suffocating.

She takes her tenderly into the dark.

 

Ahri returns to herself in the dim of Evelynn’s bedroom.

There is a blanket draped askew across her body, and a warm presence against one side. Ahri turns towards it, and finds Evelynn with a hand tucked beneath her head, propping herself up on one elbow. She smiles when Ahri meets her gaze, something over-satisfied and amused, and Ahri closes her eyes again and whispers, “ _god_.”

Her voice sounds hoarse from screaming.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Evelynn asks beside her, her voice bordering equally on sarcasm as it does on hubris.

“How long have I been out?”

“Not long,” Evelynn answers, and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. When she lifts her head again, it’s to watch her own hand curl through Ahri’s hair. She scratches her nails behind Ahri’s protruding ears, and Ahri cranes her neck into the attention with a pleased little sigh. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s common to need a cat nap after your first feed.”

“Not my first,” Ahri says, cracking open her eyes. “I’ve just never been on the receiving end of it, before.”

Evelynn hums with feigned disinterest. “You’re welcome.”

Ahri scoffs, but turns into her, until they’re both lying on their sides and facing one another.

“Speaking of feeding, however,” she begins, and one hand leaves the warmth of the blanket to trail her fingertips along Evelynn’s slender neck, down to the protruding collarbones, and over the tops of her breasts. She is fully clothed, still, and something about that just doesn’t seem at all fair, with what she’s just done to Ahri’s body. “I could go for a bite, myself.”

Ahri’s eyes snap to Evelynn’s, startled by her sudden bout of laughter.

Evelynn is watching her with barely contained bemusement.

“Too bad, soul-eater,” she coos. “I don’t have one.”

She laughs again, lifting one hand to inspect her nails. Ahri watches her quietly.

“Yes, you do.”

Evelynn’s smile falls. Her eyes return to Ahri’s with something of a glaze to them – an impenetrable wall that she often puts up, but never before with her. There is something reproachful in the look on her face, something mistrusting and irritated, and Ahri shakes her head, because— _surely not_?

“Of course, you do,” she says again, with quiet conviction this time. She splays her palm over Evelynn’s chest. “I can feel it right there. Oh, it’s _wanting_ , Evelynn, won’t you let me help a little?”

Evelynn stares at her, wide-eyed, rendered utterly useless.

It is the quietest that Ahri has ever seen her, and the part of her that regrets the revelation is outweighed only by that innate need in her to care, to soothe, to _make better_. Ahri moves her body carefully, like Evelynn is a wild creature that might spook at any moment, until she is closer, hovering over her, pressing the warmth of her body against Evelynn’s.

She takes Evelynn’s face in one hand and brings their lips so close that they brush together when she says, “Let me take care of you, Eve. Let me make you feel good.”

And something in Evelynn’s expression— softens.

Quiets.

Her muscles visibly relax.

When Ahri presses on her shoulder, Evelynn’s body yields until she’s on her back.

She does not know how to do this, Ahri can tell from the look on her face. Her expression is startled confusion and unmistakable arousal, and it begs Ahri to take her when her voice cannot. So, Ahri takes her. She kisses her and strokes her hair, and when Evelynn takes one of her hands and guides it between her legs, Ahri sinks two fingers into her without preamble. Evelynn is still wet from her feed, and her body bends and burns and breaks while Ahri fucks her.

She feels Ahri’s draw on her soul as her body comes shattering apart. It is not enough to hurt, but it makes her head spin as just a slither of her life force is pulled away from her, just enough to remind her of her own mortality.

It might just be the most alive she’s felt in years.

 

 

Breakfast at the K/DA house is not often a group event.

They try, when they can, to have at least one proper sit-down meal a week with all four of them present, no cell phones, and no work-talk, but that rarely happens so early in the day, or without shuffling around their schedules beforehand.

When Ahri enters the kitchen-come-dining-room, then, she is surprised to find both Akali and Kai’Sa already in quiet conversation at the breakfast bar. Their hushed murmuring is interrupted by their chorused _good mornings_ , and Ahri returns the greeting as she pours herself a bowl full of cereal. She sits down to join them while she eats.

The peace does not last long.

Without warning, the fridge door rattles open, and all attention turns its way.

Evelynn is standing with a robe tied loosely around her waist, hair dishevelled, her eyes barely open and squinting against the early morning brightness. The three of them watch silently as she draws out the fresh orange juice from the fridge door, uncaps it, and takes several swigs straight from the bottle.

Kai’Sa winces and returns her coffee mug to the table with a quiet _thunk_.

“Rough night?” she asks.

Evelynn disengages from the juice bottle with a gasp. She turns to see them all and scowls, until Akali has to press her fist against her mouth to hide her smile. She does a poor job of masking it, and Evelynn closes the fridge door with more force than necessary. She moves drowsily toward the breakfast bar and takes the fourth stool, before dropping her face into her folded arms.

Kai’Sa pats her back, sympathetic.

“I feel like I’ve been fucked to within an inch of my life,” Evelynn informs them, and Kai’Sa’s hand cringes slowly away.

“That was more information than I needed, thank you,” she scowls.

Evelynn shrugs her shoulders, utterly unbothered.

Across from them, Akali snorts and says, “I’ve never seen you so wiped out. They must have been a pretty good lay. Non-human, I bet.” She leans further into the table, narrowing her eyes. “You know, I’ve heard _things_ about the Ascended that would turn your—”

Kai’Sa rolls her eyes. “That’s a stereotype and you know it.”

Akali throws her arms up as though to ask, _what?_

“Evelynn wasn’t with an Ascended last night,” Ahri speaks up, gaining their attention.

She sets her spoon back in her now empty cereal bowl and rises to take it to the dishwasher.

“And, you would know this because—?” Akali asks, instantly suspicious. “Did you see someone sneaking out of here? Because I thought we had _rules_ about not bringing people back to the house.” Her head snaps back around to Evelynn, both outraged and curious. “Did you find a loophole?”

Ahri closes the dishwasher door with her hip, smirking.   

“You might say that,” she answers for Evelynn, who holds her face in her hands and watches Ahri with interest. Ahri meets her gaze and challenges her to _shut her up_ , but Evelynn only arches an eyebrow, waiting to see how far she will go. “You see, Evelynn technically hasn’t broken the rules, if the person that she had overnight already lives here.”

Akali stares at her, mouth open, uncomprehending.

Kai’Sa, having taken a poorly timed sip from her coffee, promptly inhales it.

Her choking startles Akali out of further questioning, and she thumps Kai’Sa on the back while she sputters.

“And, if she thinks that she can handle a round two,” Ahri says from the door, “then she knows where to find me.”  

She leaves without looking back.

Evelynn – dismayed, _blushing_ – stares helplessly after her.


End file.
